1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a projection device, and more particularly to a projector, a projecting lens of the projector, and a method of projecting images.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advancement in technology, projectors have become the most popular devices used in a presentation. A projecting lens in a projector is the most important element to clearly show images on a screen.
In order to use the projector in a limited space, short-throw projection is a common requirement in the modern projector. A conventional projecting lens for short-throw projection usually has a lot of large lenses to obtain short-throw projection and high optical performance.
Therefore, the size and weight of the conventional projecting lens for short-throw projection conflicts with the current design focus of projectors, which is miniaturization and lightweight. Besides, it takes a high cost to manufacture the conventional projecting lenses because of their sizes.
In conclusion, the conventional projecting lens of the short-throw projector needs to be improved.